Into the Cold Water
by GGMK
Summary: Joss Whedon claims that there was a scene where Thor encounters Loki after swimming in the magical water that ended up on the cutting room floor. Find out just why this scene was removed!


Thor and Selvig entered the cave, where Thor would bathe himself in the Waters of Sight to discover the true meaning of the "trip" that the Scarlet Witch had sent him on. By Odin's Beard, he had to know the truth!

"Thor, I hope you're sure about this. From what you've told me, jumping into that water isn't very safe. I'm also not convinced that the pool is very clean." Thor shrugged as he removed his cloak and shirt. Selvig couldn't help but stare with jealousy at the thunder god's rock hard pecs and abs. No wonder Jane went gaga for him.

"Not to worry, Selvig. I have faced danger plenty worse. The only thing I have to fear is catching a cold in this draft cavern." Holding his nose, Thor jumped into the water, splashing the water all over Selvig.

"It got in my mouth!" the old scientist sputtered. Thor shot him an apologetic look, but found that his teeth were chattering too hard to give a verbal apology.

"You look cold. Should I bring you a blanket or something?" Selvig was concerned that if a god like Thor got a cold, the All-Father wouldn't be happy. A quick sneeze from Thor caused Selvig's heart to stop for a few seconds.

"That would indeed be most welcome, friend. Go, and I will find out about the most disturbing dream while you are away." Nodding, Selvig dashed out of the cave, leaving Thor alone with some curious bats. Deciding that he couldn't wait any longer, Thor sharply inhaled, and dove into the murky waters.

* * *

When he next opened his eyes, he was no longer freezing his hair off under water, but surrounded by joyful Asgardian dancers, making merry and getting drunk. It seemed a party was underway, and where there was a party, there was always a certain trickster.

Thor looked around, trying to see through the crowd and dim lighting, but the only person he recognized was the all-seeing Heimdall, who seemed to have started wearing white contact lenses. Creeped out, Thor rushed pass the people tap dancing to head towards his father's palace. Surely, Odin would know what his dream meant.

Surprisingly, there were no guards at the palace gates. No doubt, they had lost themselves in the mood of the party. Thor would have to remember to scold them in the real world, but he had more pressing matters to attend to.

Using his hammer to fly to the throne room (because walking was far too tedious), Thor knelt before his father's throne, not daring to raise his head until Odin gave the word.

"I rather like having you kneeling on the dirt in front of me. It gives me a small thrill of satisfaction." The oily voice caused Thor to stand up in shock; sitting atop the throne was not Odin, but his treacherous step-brother, Loki!

 _How could the Waters of Sight have fouled up this badly? It may seem like a small detail, but it is in fact a huge deal!_

"Are you going to just stand there with your mouth hanging open, or are you going to contribute to this conversation in some way?" Loki was sneering, and Thor wanted to give his brother a good talking to, but that would have to wait.

"Brother, this female gave me a strange dream," Thor began, but Loki started to giggle.

"By Odin's beard, did she slip you some sleeping pills? Is that why you had this….strange dream, as you claim? This is too good!" Loki lazily lay across the throne, so that his les dangled off the side. It pained Thor to see his father's seat used and abused in such a nasty manner.

"This dream seemed to foretell of Asgard's destruction. I also saw glimpses of a set of rainbow-hued stones. What does this all mean?" Loki, who had been filing his nails, quickly hid the file behind the throne and clasped his hands together.

"Brother, you and your team of do-gooders are so behind the times! Everyone knows that those stones are called the Infinity Gems and that an evil being is after them, wanting to conquer the universe. I actually helped him out, hee hee."

It was a lot to digest, but Thor trusted the water (if not Loki) and turned around to head out. But then he paused in thought – how did one exit the water?

"Brother, it might help if you pinched yourself, and I'm not just saying that because I want to see you wince a little," Loki very helpfully called. Thor grumbled some very choice words under his breath before pinching himself on the ear.

* * *

When he next opened his eyes, he was laying on the rocky ground next to the water, covered in a blanket adorned by anime-style cats. Thor was pleased that Selvig had done so well.

"Oh good, you're awake; I was worried that you'd die, which would leave me to tell your father." Thor patted his friend on the shoulder before emerging into the sun-soaked world outside the cave. He knew now what he had to do, and the thoughts filled his mind as he flew into the sky to find his allies.

"Wait, Thor! You forgot to put on your clothes! Thor!"

* * *

 **Author's Comments:**

But seriously, I'm curious how the scene would have played out. Hopefully on the Blu-ray!


End file.
